


IV. Track : This Could Be Anywhere in the World - Alexisonfire

by RubyFiamma



Series: March to the Beat of 8059 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 8059, Alternate Universe - Zombies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Summary] A/U in which a zombie plague has taken over the world and Gokudera and Yamamoto meet for the first time on either sides of Japan headed for a safe haven. <br/>[Drabble ] </p><p>[Prompt] Write a series of sentences or drabbles with your favorite pairing based off of songs on your iPod or other mp3 playlist. Set it to shuffle and use the first ten songs you hear.</p><p>[Pairing] 8059, YamaxGoku, Yamamoto Takeshi x Gokudera Hayato</p><p>[Fandom] Katekyō Hitman Reborn!</p><p>[Rating] M - Contains swearing, violence, zombies, boys love (boyxboy/yaoi) and sexually suggestive content</p>
            </blockquote>





	IV. Track : This Could Be Anywhere in the World - Alexisonfire

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] I don't own any of the characters belonging to Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or the plotlines related to the manga/anime. All credits go to Amano-sensei.
> 
> {Amano Akira, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!}
> 
> I also do not own the titles nor lyrics featured by any of the musicians in this collection. All credits go to their respective creators.
> 
> Let's get this party started!

IV. This Could Be Anywhere In The World - Alexisonfire

In an alternate universe, the world is plagued with disease and a zombie apocalypse dawns upon the remaining humanity.

Gokudera Hayato, clad in several straps and studded belts heavily adorned with different types of dynamite and other explosives, leads a group of people across Japan, looking for a way to rebuild society. He's not far from a safe haven they've heard so much about when his group runs into another group of survivors led by a tall, Japanese man with a scar on his chin, holding a bat and a katana slung over his shoulder.

They join together because they are going to the same place and because each of their groups is the only other sign of civilization since the beginning.

After talking with the raven haired, hazel eyed man, Gokudera notices that he pisses him off. A lot. He can't stand this man's laugh, his smile or the look in his eyes. He looks like he was happy once and now his cheerfulness is nothing but a facade and Gokudera thinks he's very bad at hiding it.

This man, which Gokudera learns to be Yamamoto Takeshi, was very close to his father and he had to take his father's life when he was turned by a zombie. The katana belonged to his father, who gave it to him with his last dying breath and the aluminum bat was a gift from his father when his Namimori Middle baseball team won their division's championship. The scar on his chin came from a man with long flowing white hair that called himself a shark. It was the only slice he was able to land on Yamamoto as he protected his group from the shark and his gang of bandits that called themselves the Varia.

Despite being brash and despite appearing insensitive, Gokudera feels a pang of sorrow for Yamamoto Takeshi. He's been through a lot and now that he's here, Gokudera can understand why he's not happy anymore and why he tries so hard to save face for the members of their group.

He still dislikes the man, he's fake and annoying and a whole lot of stupid but for some reason Gokudera is drawn to him. Perhaps it's the enigmatic way Yamamoto's behavior seems to change over the course of their journey. He's loud and talkative, despite the many times Gokudera yells at him to shut up because he'll draw attention. He smiles more and they seem genuine, despite how much it annoys Gokudera to see them. He follows Gokudera everywhere and says it's just to protect him, because you need a buddy system in the zombie apocalypse, despite the many times Gokudera threatens to blow him up. And when he's near Gokudera he stands so close... so close that Gokudera can see the flecks of gold in his hazel eyes, so close that Gokudera can feel his hot breath on his skin and it sends a tingle down his spine every time.

Gokudera doesn't like this feeling that he gets when Yamamoto is near, it's confused and muddled and he's not sure what it is. He doesn't want to get close to anyone, he doesn't want to let his guard down because this is the zombie apocalypse. Though they head to a place where they may be safe, all that can change in an instant and he refuses to feel the pain of losing someone again. He's won't open his heart to anyone else, not after tenth person of their group died, his little brother Tsuna.

They approach a large sign that tells them the distance to their safe haven is not far and the group rejoices.

However, the streets are in distress and the sun suffocates beyond darkened skies.

Gokudera says they should camp here for the night and wait out the storm. They do a sweep of the area to make sure there are no zombies, who which the cracks in the pavement match the cracks in their weathered skin.

As they get settled in, Gokudera thinks the lineup seems endless under the salvation sign, he stares in amazement because he can't believe this is where he lives. This city is haunted by ghosts of broken homes and he knows there's no hope left for these souls.

He can't wait to reach the safe haven.

That night is chilly and Yamamoto is beside him and the logical thing to do is get closer for the warmth from his body. He tells himself that but the truth is he wants to be close to him. He wants to feel the warmth on his skin, the roughness of those hands on his body.

He tries to be as subtle an he can because Yamamoto is sleeping and he doesn't want him to wake, catching him in an embarrassing moment.

Except Yamamoto isn't sleeping for he reaches out his arms and pulls Gokudera into his chest and rests his head on his shoulder. Gokudera can't struggle because he'll wake the others but somehow he's okay with not struggling.

He sighs and curls up into Yamamoto, burying his head in his chest, listening to Yamamoto's calm and steady heart.

He thinks this could be anywhere in the world and there's no other place he'd rather be than seeking refuge in the arms of Yamamoto Takeshi.


End file.
